I Always Loved Her
by Shanehxx
Summary: She was my saviour. She was my princess. She was my Koneko-chan. I always loved her, even though it was a hopeless love. Kisshu's reminiscence over his relationship with Ichigo. One-shot!


I Always Loved Her

Hey y'all! It's Shannon! AGAIN! She is writing another fanfic! A TMM ONE! Isn't it exciting? Please excuse my hyperactive-ness. I have just had a glass of lemonade. o.O

I have school tomorrow -.- I have math first period…I don't like it. My teacher, let's call him Richard (that is his real name, I think). He is boring. He has nose hair and ear hair. AND MASSIVE EYEBROWS! Then, it's weird, he talks in third person all the time and like he raises his eye brows while doing so, it really looks like his eyebrows are talking! I had Italian last week and me and my friends looked up the word mew in the Italian dictionary. It was 'miagolare', then just now, I was thinking (crazy, I know) and came to the conclusion that in Italian it would probably be called 'Tokyo Miagolare Miagolare' or if you like the English adaption, 'Miagolare Miagolare Forza'…weird, eh?

Orite. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters.

---

The first time I saw her…way back when she first transformed into a Mew Mew, I thought she was cute. They way she seemed so clueless. Like a fish out of water, or a cat _in _water. Her fight with that chimera was interesting. I liked her outfit more. I knew she would be fun to play with, I just didn't know it would get to be so much more than that. When she found her first teammate it annoyed me. She would have help destroying my chimera's. It wouldn't be as fun when she wasn't struggling. After the third one came along, I decided I should introduce myself. She was cuter up close. When I kissed her I enjoyed the way she blushed, her eyes wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her taste was addicting. Like strawberries. I knew that if all five Mews found each other I would be in trouble. I was determined to kill the last of them. To kill all of them actually, all except Ichigo. She was my important toy. I couldn't lose her. She kept my life interesting.

The only thing standing in my way was that Masaya. How I loathed his name. What did he have that I didn't? When I offered that if she went out with me in exchange for keeping Masaya's life, why did she, even then, not kiss me? Was I that repulsive? No. That couldn't be it. Then, the worst happened. They finally found their fifth mew. Zakuro, the anti-social model. I thought I could work that to my advantage. If I could eliminate the other three…then Zakuro, Ichigo would be mine, all mine. The thought made me smile. My plan worked, until she still refused to work with me, even after her friends were gone. When my Garara attacked her I thought she was going to die. I didn't want her to, but I couldn't stop my snake chimera. That was when that witch, Zakuro, cut through my dimension. I was glad that Ichigo didn't die…but the Mew's were still alive! After all that!

The Blue Knight annoyed me nearly as much as Masaya. The way she blushed whenever he rescued her! I had to make sure that that blush stayed mine.

We saw each other a lot, but i'm not sure wether she hated me or not. I had to find out, though. One day I asked if she would come with me, to a better place. Apparently she still loved Masaya more. Even the Blue Knight, perhaps. The Blue Knight…I fought him for her. He won, to my disgust. I was injured badly and wouldn't be able to see her for a while.

Damn.

She was causing me a lot of pain. I would find her. Tell her. When I did Taruto and Pai were doing some experiment on her. In my rage, and to their horror, I tried to wake her up…and succeeded. I told her that she either came with me or died. Clearly, my original outlook on her had changed. It went from seeing her as a toy to being completely obsessive over her. Neither option was the outcome.

I left, not knowing that soon I would never see her again.

The day came when Deep Blue was finally awoken. She was sent to destroy him. When he was ready to kill her I teleported into the room, trying to get him to spare her. When he wouldn't I fought him. Being as powerful as he is, he beat me. That was happening a lot lately. I died in her arms…and she cried for me, that was the happiest moment of my life, even though it was nearly over.

She saved the world, and mine.

I was revived shortly after, and then left her.

Ichigo was my saviour. She was my princess. She was my koneko-chan. I was always thankful to her; she made my life worth something. I always loved her, even though it was a hopeless love.

---

That was my first TMM fic everyone.

It is basically just Kisshu thinking over everything that had happened between him and Ichigo. I liked it…but it probably isn't very good.

Tell me what _you _thought!

Arigato!


End file.
